Kage Equals Dark
by 18Hibaricloud81
Summary: Have you ever made a family that originated in japan? Well, they could stay in the darkness if you'll like it!PLZ R
1. The Kage's Boss and Storm Arrive

Yo yeah well this of corse is my second fanfiction I dont wanna finish with her journey to the underworld, im just to lazy to finish. Any ways im sure this will be better than the other fanfiction so yeah enjoy!

And I thank you for reviewing I want to finish this before i think about the second chapie so ciao!

----------------

Chapter 1: The Kage's Boss and Storm Arrive!

"Ah, my first day here and I see creeps everywere.'' A girl said while being stalked by three boy's that go to next to her is her best friend that is somehow like a sister to her.

''Dont worry it's worth it here.'' The other girl stated.

''Yeah but they're still stalking us.''

''I know.''

After walking to the classroom and getting the stalkers away, they started searching for their homeroom.

''Found it!'' The girl with long mid-back hair said to the other, also with mid-back hair.

''You two may come in now.'' The teacher said as they walked hearing things from the boys. ''State your names, please.''

''Okay, my name is Arashi Dark nice to meet you.'' she said while fixing her dark red hair.

''And my name is Minami Hinagiku, hey!'' she said with her pretty ice blue almost silver hair.

All the boys just looked at them in they heard was ''cute'' and ''pretty''.''You may take the seat next to Sawada and Takeshi''.

''Okay''.

After taking seats, Arashi next to Tsuna, and Minami next to Takeshi, they started class. Then lunch came.

-------------------

''Hello infant.'' Minami said

''Ciaosu''

''Reborn what are you doing here!''

''Shut up already Dame Tsuna.'' Reborn said earning a ''Hiii'' because of the kick in the head.

''Cute'' Arashi said

''Baka dont insult the Tenth!'' Gokudera yelled, hearing Yamamoto say ''ma ma calm down.''

''Why are you crowding on the roof, i'll bite you to death.'' Said a very cold voice.

''Aww now he is cute.'' Arashi said

''Are you crazy he'll kill us!'' Tsuna yelled

''You two girls...''

''Yes''

''You two are an eyesore, leave''

''Hey I could care less you are cute so it does not matter to me.'' Arashi said

''Well Hibari we'll take our leave so ciao.'' Reborn said taking everyone except Arashi and Minami.

''Aww he left us three.'' Arashi said sadly

''Two is a crowd.''

''Yes I agree Minami leave.''

''No I was talking about you two idiots.''

''Ok, wait no, im not leaving my future husband!''

''Shut up you might get us in..''

Now Hibari was realy short tempered so the only thing he needed to do was fight them causing a full out next thing the girls realize is that a tonfa flung towards both of them, making them run away.

''Weak herbivores.. oh there you are Hibird, I was looking for you so that you could get a bath... you realy.. stink.''

* * *

''Made it out, lets get to class.'' Minami said

''Humf, I had to fall for that jerk, he hurt the crap out of us!'' Arashi yelled

''HIIIIII, you guys, are you ok.''Tsuna said

''Yeah, thanks Reborn, you had to leave us with him.'' Minami said

''Well you made it out alive so thats good.'' Reborn stated

''Yeah I guess your right.'' They said in union

''Get.. To.. Class.'' The same voice

''Oh no, Hi-bari san we were going to class now.'' Tsuna said

''Yeah, so dont get mad Hibari.'' Yamamoto said making everything bad.(Or worse which ever one works.)

''Your still cute .ri chan''

''Why are you still alive? Thats right I let you idiots why did you leave me with them''

''Oh so now im your baby kyo chan'' Arashi said while attemting to grab him. Hibari ended up beating the crap out of her and walked away.

''Love hurts you doesn't it Arashi''Rebon said in a teasing tone

''Yep now UNTIE ME!'' She yelled. No one must have payed attention to her to realize that there was a rope tied around her.

''Hibari must have tied her up when no one payed attention'' Minami said

------------------

''Well ciao Sawada were going home!'' Minami yelled happily.

''Ah bye Arashi,Minami!''

------------------

''Home is so peaceful.'' Arashi stated

''You two are the boss and storm gurdian for the kage .''

''Isnt that Reborn.'' Minami said

''Yep its me reboryama.''

''Stupid, why are you here?''Arashi questioned

''I will be watching you from now on, so pay attention to your surroundings'' Reborn said as he disappered

-------------------DONE-----------------

Me:Hey my name isnt emo its 's guess is Hibari.

Hibari: What do you want.

Me : Call me by my name Hibari chan

Hibari: Stop calling me chan ,and still no.

Me: So cruel. See you next chapie ne called: Jokes on You


	2. Jokes on You

Me: Neh, im tired.

Hibari: Then why are you here?

Me: Cuz i want to be hibari kyo kyo chan.

Hibari: Dont call me that!

Me: Chan chan, Hibari chan!

Mukuro: So childish. Well while they're arguing just read the chapter.

* * *

Jokes on You.

* * *

''Arashi, Arashi.'' Minami rapidly called her friend. As she walked out her room to go into the dining looked on the table to see a note.'She must have left but why didnt she call me to tell me'.

''Oh, she is going to get it bad.''She said to herself.

''Ciaosu, Minami.'' Reborn said as he rell from the ceiling.

''Yo, Reborn.'' She said back.

''Follow me, and you will find Arashi.'' He stated calmly.

''Ok?''

''Get your swimming wear.''

-------------------

''Oh, were at a beach thats why.'' Arashi said astounded.

''ARASHI HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Minami yelled

''Well I couldnt help it they kidnapped me.'' She said calmly

''Hey, look over there they look like Mukuro and Chrome.'' Tsuna decided to intrude in their their attention they all looked behind a rock that magically appeared near them.

Farther away they heared ''Chrome would you like a watermelon there sweet in this type of the year.'' Mukuro said with a nice smileable to make faraway girls scream.''Oh, hai Mukuro sama.'' Chrome said shyly.

''Mukuro, he's kinda cute Minami.'' Arashi said turning to Minami.

''Yeah, then give up on there is also another person there,'' she said

''Juudaime, ill kill him for you!'' Gokudera yelled

''Ah, chotto Gokudera kun.''

''Ha, this is fun.''They all yelled whilr jumping over the rock to stop hearing this turned to the group, realizing that it was just Sawada, he turned

to ignore them.

'Why are they here.' The second girl thought with her hair wraped in a bun with a two peice bathing suit with white ribbons and a plain green outfit sitting next to chrome wearing a plain purple two peice.

''Mukuro, who is that?'' she asked

''Kufufufufu, Tesaki thats Sawada and company.''

''Oh, Arashi and Minami should not be there.''

''Ah just leave them,yeah.''

''No sorry i have to talk to them''Tesaki said while getting up to talk to the two.

''Arashi,Minami''

''TESAKI hi!~'' Arashi yelled

''Hello Tesami.'' Minami said

''Ciaosu Tesaki, the mist guardian. Nice to meet you.'' Reborn said


	3. Its all about love

I own nothing from katekyo can't draw that well. Now on with the story!

-Start-

Arashi and Minami was walking to school with Tsuna and company like usual."Hey Arashi you do remember Tesaki or also known as Tesami?'' Reborn questioned.

''Yeah, why Reborn-san.'' She asked

''Don't tell me your going to kill her. Is she not our mist guardian?'' Minami said

''Im not going to kill her its that you know she is dating Mukuro so theres no way I especially me would hurt his love life for your guardian. After all he is teaching her how to be a mist would I do something so mean.''Reborn answered

'I know a lot you would do you you probably would ruin Mukuro's love life''Tsuna thought.''RRRRREBORN!! You made us late to ssschool!Theres Hibari-san!He yelled

''You all will be bitten to death for being late.'' Hibari said''Oh Akanbo''

'' Ciaosuu Hibari.'' Reborn replied

''I'll let you bite me to death any time Hibaricha…… HEY I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT GETTING HIT WITH TONFAS although I realy don't care.'' Arashi said in her stalker voice.

''Arashi stop, Hibari looks ticked lets go. Bye Hibari you can bite us to death later.'' Minami said picking Arashi from the ground and walking past Hibari with Tsuna,a mad Gokudera, and a laughing Yamamoto.

''Stop'' Hibari said pulling Minami away from the rest of the group making Tsuna run and having the others chase after him.

''What do you want Hibari-sempai''

''Join the disiplinary committie, we could use someone like you.''

'' No why would I.I mean you always hurt my friends, there would be no point.I don't wanna turn into a sap like you.''

''Hmm..sap?...Eather way you will either join or I will mess up your permanent record so that you will not go to that _wonderful _school you want to go to Minami. Meet me after your last class in the reciption it.''

'He wouldn't dare. Wait this is Hibari im thinking of so he probobly is serious.'She thought''Fine I'll join but under one condition, tell Arashi how you realy feel about her. _Got it''_

''She irritates me to hear her keep going on about hiw much she feels about she know I have no feelings for her at she was more silent like you I would have liked her instead of you.''

''So your saing that you…''

''I love you Minami I love you a some reason I like the silent type because they dont irritate me.''Hibari said with a light hint of a blush on his at a Tamato faced Minami.


	4. You never told me

Hey its me again!(of course) I now you wanted me to finish her journey to the under world but I just don't want to think about it any more. If you want to find out what the bet was just tell me and I'll be sure to respond back(put it on this review of this story)that's all! Oh and I can never own katekyo!!

-Start-

''W-WWWAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! YYOU JOINED THE DC WITH OUT ANT ONE KNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Tsuna and company(now with Arashi) yelled at Minami.

''Yeah what's so bad about it Tsuna-tuna" Minami happily replied

''You did it on purpose to get closer to Hibari didn't you!'' Arashi yelled

''Well that's not what I joined for. I wanted to become more powerful with the DC is all.'' She said still thinking of what he had told her yesterday.

'' Well you being like that ..I-II WONT FORGIVE YOU!!!!''She yelled running away and tackling Hibari when he was trying to walk by.

''What are you doing, running into me you will be bitten to death.'' Hibari plainly said.

''Hibari , please leave her alone she…she is having some troubles right now!"Minami said 'She was the real one that wanted to be with you any way but you seemed to be the type to like me and never tell her is the worse I've ever hidden from her.''

''Hibari,I understand now you love her don't you anyway I wanted to tell you im tranfering out of this school anyway so you don't have to worry about me anymore.'' Arashi said

''Well in that case how about I give you this now.''

"Hey that's…my…I wanted the necklace you took from me for a while ago I thought I was going to have to stalk you to get it back.''Arashi said getting her orange cat gem necklace back from Hibari.''Thanks but why did you have it with you now?''

''I like the soothing orange. Other than that I have something also to tell you.''

"What,that you hate me, never wanna see me again, I am an eyesore to you, or wait you just don't wanna hear of me again!"

'Arashi realy is letting herself down' Tsuna thought

''SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO HIM!" Gokudera yelled

''Maa maa, calm down.''Guess who said that

" No, no, no, and kind of, I have actually nothing against you, your just loud." Hibari said

" So if I was silent you would love me!"

''No."

''I have to go today was my last day here any ways." Arashi said as she was running out of the gates saying hi to Mukuro loud because she knew that Hibari hated him.

''M-M Mukuro I will bite you to death!"

"Oya, we will see but not right now I have business with the Vongola. Sawada you are aware of the Kage's mist guardian correct?''

''Yeah, Tetaede right? Or was it Tesami, Tesaki. Umm Mukuro are you ok?

''Well why would I be you don't even remember my own girlfriends name! Tesami Tesaki is it OK!"

"H-H Hai Mukuro-sama Tesami-Chan I remember her. Why?"

" She sensed another guardian."


	5. Collecting the Gurdians

Disclimer: Another chapter of Reborn. I dont even feel like typing but I guess i'll suck it up. Also i dont own Reborn in any shape and form.

"Arashi!" Minami yelled not realizing that what she was doing was completely useless she still kept trying.

Tsuna on the other hand was trying to comfort her more to see if she was going to try to get help fining her.

"Hey Minami, you know were the new school Arashi is going to?" Mukuro asked.

"No, why would I. I mean that she left on her..." She was cut off.

"Minami, you knew her longer than any one so of course you should know. What is this that im sencing."

"Tenth?/Tsuna?"

"It's comming." Mukuro said

"Hn." Was heard from only Hibari.

"Come out now whoever you are." Tsuna calmly staited.

"I dont wanna!" The young male voice yelled.

"Who are you?" Gokudera asked.

"Umm.. I dont know lets see umm... Konohanaru! No, I am the great Naruto Uzamaki believe it!" He Yelled

"He's obviusly lying he said two different names after all." Yammamoto smartly said.(Never knew he could be so bright.)

"Im not telling you I want my boss. So go away Vongola tenth you and your stupid guardians could leave right now."

"OI, tenth's guardians aren't stupid you are first off and your too weak to beat any of us besides if your with the kage family then your out of luck your boss ran away because of this guy."he said pointing to Hibari."By the way just get out the tree your erking me."

"Aww, do i have tooo, fine."He jumped out the tree, with his unnormal long orange hair flowing at the same lenth of TYL Squalo (VOOOI) and having the bangs the same as Giotto falling gentaly out of the tree."Names Kaorue Aiede nice ta' meet cha'. Oh and dont be shocked if a girl flys out a tree...She'll attack ya'."

'_What type of warning was that if some girl comes out of no were ...wait what."_Tsuna thought."What are you talking about and Hibari-san stay." "No i have to go take a nap now."

_"Oh Kyoya if only you knew whats waiting for you back at the school."_Mukuro thought.

**END**

_**I dont fell like completing this chapter so i'll leave like a cliffy so this Emo is gone.**_


End file.
